A Game of Love
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Danny gets into an argument, and ends up saying something that he shouldn't have. Now he and Cathy are stuck doing something they thought would never happen. How will it turn out?


**I didn't think I would ever write one of these stories, lol. But I did! :D**

I sighed, and turned my head to look at my friend. It was probably the tenth time I did that, but I still saw the same thing as before. It was Danny, and another boy from school. I didn't see him too often, but he somehow managed to get himself into an argument with Danny. They had been at it for about half an hour, and there was still no sign of it ending. The weird thing was that it had to happen today. Danny and I were planning on going for a walk. It was my idea, and I was so happy when he said yes. Lately, we haven't spent as much time together as we usually do. It's because we're always so busy. Today was supposed to be different.

"You can't say that about me, you don't even know who I am!" Danny said, and it was true. I've never seen that kid anywhere near him, and I don't think they've ever said a word to each other until now.

"I know more than you think," He said, and he seemed to be enjoying this. I think he found Danny's anger amusing. I hate people who are like that. "Your name is Danny, and you have a crush on Wendy." Danny's eyes widened, along with mine. How did he know about that? And how did he know Danny's name? "You know, it's stupid for you to like someone like her."

"What?!" Danny asked, taking a step closer to this mysterious kid. I could tell he was really making Danny mad, but I didn't want to become a part of it. That's the last thing I wanted.

"I bet the only reason you do is because you couldn't get a girlfriend. You're so desperate that you have to go after girls who will obviously never like you." I couldn't believe Danny was being insulted so much. I was starting to think that it might get violent. But it didn't, instead Danny said something that shocked both me and the other boy.

"For your information, I have a girlfriend!" I was completely sure that he didn't have one. Unless he had been keeping her a secret, but he would never do that. If Danny had a girlfriend, he would want all of us to know.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess you won't mind telling me who she is." If Danny really had a girlfriend, he would tell him who she was. If he was lying, I don't know what he would do. I saw him hesitate, before he was finally able to say the name.

"H-her name is... Cathy!" He said, and I quietly gasped.

_"Did he just say... C-Cathy??" _I asked myself, while I stared at Danny.

"She's right over there," He said, and then he pointed to me. It was true, he said I was his girlfriend. I didn't know what to say, or do. I wondered why he said it, and if he was serious. How could he be? We've always just been friends.

"Really?" The boy said.

"Yep." Danny laughed nervously, and then I realized what he was doing. He was lying, just so that kid wouldn't be able to make fun of him. I don't know why, but I felt slightly disappointed.

"Ok, I believe you," He said, and Danny almost sighed in relief. "But just to be sure, I want you and Cathy to double date with me and my girlfriend. Her name is Samantha."

"You want us to what?" Danny asked, before glancing at me.

"You heard me, a double date. Samantha and I know a great place for-"

"You know what, why don't we all just go to the park, tonight?" It was obvious that Danny wasn't sure how he was going to do this, and neither did I.

"Alright, Danny. See you and your girlfriend tonight." After that, he walked away from us. Danny walked back to me, and quickly spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let that guy keep insulting me!"

"It's ok," I said, trying to smile. I wasn't mad at Danny for lying. It was actually kind of sweet that he said that, even though it wasn't true.

"Good... now what are we gonna do? If we go on this double date, they'll find out that I lied! Then they'll laugh at me more than ever!" If there was one thing Danny hated, it was being teased. Especially when the person doing it had a good reason to.

"There's only one thing we can do..." I said, and then paused. His silence made me think that he already knew what I was going to say. "We have to act like we're together, just for tonight."

"Really? You really want to do that?"

"Of course, I don't want to let you down." Danny was one of my best friends, maybe even my best friend, so I had to do this for him. It might be a little weird, but I'm sure we'll get through this.

"Thanks, Cathy, you're the best," He said, while smiling at me. I returned his smile. "Ok, so tonight we'll make those guys think we're together. Then I'll rub it in their faces!" I laughed slightly at Danny's plan. This was going to be an unusual night.

Danny's POV, later at the park...

I arrived, just after it started getting dark. I figured there wouldn't be many people at the park, and I was right. There was nobody there. I looked around, and soon spotted that kid and his girlfriend, Samantha. My jaw dropped when I first saw her. She was hot! Not just hot, but smokin' hot! How does a loser like him get a girl like her?! When I was able to tear my eyes away from the two, I spotted Cathy. She was looking for me, so I approached her. "Hey, Cathy, I'm glad you came," I said. It felt weird being on a date with her. I've always liked her, but not like that.

"Hey," She said, and then turned to look at the other couple. They were sitting in the grass together, looking at us. "Lets get this over with," Cathy said, before taking my hand and pulling me in their direction. Her skin was soft, and of course smooth. For a moment, I felt excitement building up inside of me. I was actually starting to feel really happy. My joy ended, once we reached the other two.

"For a second, I thought you weren't gonna show up," The boy said, while smiling. "I'm not going to be able to stay here for long, so instead of a date I'm making this a game."

"A game?" Me and Cathy both asked.

"That's right. It's called follow the leader, and it goes like this. I'm gonna do things to Samantha, and whatever I do you have to do to Cathy." I started worry... a lot. What if he did something that I just couldn't do with Cathy? What if he made me have to kiss her? How would she feel about that? "The game starts now." He turned to Samantha, and without any hesitation, he took her hands into his. I looked at Cathy, wondering if she was even willing to play this "game". Without saying a word, she lifted her hands toward me. Unlike the other kid, I hesitated before grabbing them. We looked into each other eyes. "Good," he said. "But can you do this?" He let go if his girlfriend's hands, and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Stupid game," I mumbled, and the let go of Cathy's hands. I looked into her eyes again, like I was trying to ask her if it was ok, which I was. She quickly nodded, so the other two wouldn't see. _"Come on, Danny, you can do it!" _I thought to myself, as my arms slowly went down to her waist. Once I was finally able to get them wrapped, I pulled her close to me. Her face was so close to mine, and I could see her blush. But I was pretty sure I was blushing too. Luckily it was too dark to see.

"Good... you're almost done," He said, before slowly pressing his lips against his date's cheek. Soon he began kissing her, and nibbling on her neck. How the heck was I supposed to do that?? I turned back to Cathy, and she was still blushing. I tried to make eye contact with her, but she quickly looked away. I wanted to do the same, but something told me not to. Something was telling me that I could do it. It was probably my Conscience. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising her. She turned to look at me, and I responded with a smile. I was smiling because I was happy, but why was I? Could I have been enjoying it? Suddenly, Cathy started leaning towards me. I already knew what she was trying to do, and it caught me off guard. But I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I felt her warm lips against mine. It was... nice. I liked the feeling of her lips against mine, and I knew she liked it too. We started to forget about everything else, as we deepened the kiss. Her arms went around my neck. I was really enjoying it, but then I remembered that the other two were still there. I seperated my lips from Cathy's, and turned to look at the others. But they weren't there.

"They left?" Cathy asked.

"I guess so. Maybe they just couldn't stand the fact that they were wrong." I laughed, slightly. "Anyway, now that all this is over, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, well..." She looked away, and started to blush again. "I was thinking... we could finish what we were doing, unless you don't want to." I was surprised that she wanted to get back to kissing me. I thought we were just doing this to fool people. Weren't we? Before I could asnwer my own question, I felt Cathy's lips on mine again. I quickly returned the kiss, but this time there was no hesitation. It was even better than the first kiss, because now we weren't doing it to trick someone. We were doing it because we wanted to, and maybe even needed to. _"This turned out to be a great day," _I thought, while I continued to kiss the girl I love.

The End.


End file.
